


Power of Celebration

by rxbron



Series: An Act of Love [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I'm soft for them, Just boys being soft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: “This just feels right...doesn’t it?”Joe nodded, squeezing Ben’s hand tightly to show his agreement.“Are you scared?”Joe’s voice was low; he was slowly being able to read Ben’s thoughts. Ben chewed his lower lip hard, glancing over Joe’s shoulder, breaking their eye contact.“Terrified.”





	Power of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii, so i know i haven't uploaded anything in donkey's year s but life just got in the way :( however, i watched this film last year and as always fell in the love with the cast! here is something for any hardzello bitches out there, enjoy ;) x

A soft sign left Joe’s lips as the deep laugh of Ben echoed his ears from the other side of the large crowded room. He hadn’t enough champagne drank to be able to handle this. To handle _him_.

“Drink that and follow me.”

The gentle, quiet voice of Gwilym suddenly filled his ears as he watched an arm reach over his shoulder to place what looked like a glass of neat whiskey onto the table in front of him.

Joe rolled his eyes and from the corner of his eye saw his tall friend say hi to and hug a few members of the crew before he made his way onto the large balcony that was attached to the huge ballroom.

Joe was about to get up and stubbornly make his way out to Gwilym when he heard Ben’s deep laugh echo the room again. His eyes followed the laugh before he could help it and there, he saw the curly blonde haired lad, his suit jacket well gone and the button of his sheer black shirt undone, clearly laughing at another funny story of Rami’s.

Joe left out another harsher sigh and downed the alcohol before slipping out the balcony doors to Gwilym. Little did he know those green eyes were watching him leave the room the entire time.

Glancing around the large balcony, Joe gave a wave to two ladies who were part of the makeup team and were sat just outside the large double doors. He saw Gwilym at the far corner of the balcony away from the doors.

“Get it over with so I can go back in and drown my sorrows.” Joe said, standing beside his friend leaning against the thick glass that bordered the perimeter of the balcony.

They were at some rented mansion in the middle of Hollywood for a cast and crew reunion. It was a few of crew members’ birthdays and they needed to celebrate Rami’s recent big wins, so they decided to throw a huge party just for them all at some fancy mansion.

The taller lad sighed.

“It’s like filming all over again, mate.”

Joe furrowed his brows at his remark.

“What do you mean like filming all over again”? He asked, hint of annoyance to his tone.

“The stares…the smiles every time he talks or enters the room, the constant search for him in a crowd, the teasing and flirting…mate, I could go on....”

Joe glared at him, “Please don’t.”

Gwilym softly chuckled. “So, what are you gonna do?”

 Joe looked up to the dark sky that was littered with shimmering stars that surrounded the bright full moon which lit up the dark balcony and garden beneath it.

“Try and forget it.” He shrugged. “After next month I won’t see him until Rami’s birthday bash on, and I’ll be busy spending my time writing.”

Gwilym shook his head. “How can you forget it when you text him every day, see him on our weekly video calls, see his posts on Instagram...I just can’t see you resisting the urge to comment on them.”

They both laughed at that. “Please take my phone back with you to London.”

As Gwilym laughed, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Once Joe was looking the other way, he glanced at it.

‘ _Got him on his own, come quick cupid._ ’ Perfect timing Rami, he thought.

“Fancy another one of Allen’s fancy whiskey?”

Joe smiled at Gwilym. “I’d love one or a few. Thanks, man.” Gwilym squeezed his shoulder, “I’ll be right back.”

Once Gwilym got a glass of whiskey he walked over to where Rami was with a worried looking Ben. This wasn’t the plan.

Rami walked over to him, stopping him in his tracks, to talk to him out of Ben’s earshot.

“He’s just so worried...”

Gwilym frowned, glancing at Ben swirling around the last of his beer in his bottle, eyes to the floor.

Rami certainly successfully made Ben talk, maybe talk a lot more than he expected.

“I tried to reassure him, you know…Joe might feel the same. He could be just as scared as him.” Rami said, looking at Ben too.

“The sooner those two talk the better.” Rami nodded his head and watched Gwilym picked up a fresh beer bottle. He handed both the glass and bottle to Ben as Rami took Ben’s empty beer bottle from his hand.

“Just talk to him, mate.” Gwilym said.

“He’s out in the balcony.” Rami added, watching Ben’s breathing increased and pink flush rose on his cheeks when he realised Gwilym knew everything.

“What if-“

Rami and Gwilym both shook his head.

“No ifs. Just go.”

Ben took the whiskey and beer, took a deep breath before walking over the balcony, ignoring eye contact with anyone he knew. He couldn’t act normal if he tried.

Stepping out onto the balcony, he nearly bumped into the two ladies who were just walking in.

“One drink not enough Ben?” Sarah, one of them teased. Ben swallowed before plastering on fake smile.

“We have two hands for a reason, Sarah.”

The ladies giggled and left the balcony just as Ben caught Joe shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other at the end of the balcony.

Ben bit down on his lip.

The older man just looked so small. All he wanted to do was pull him into the tightest hug and never let go.

With a deep breath, Ben handed Joe his glass of whiskey making Joe smile a ‘thanks’.

Ben couldn’t help but notice how tired he looked; his hair was flat, his slightly puffy eyes were bloodshot, and his face was pale.

Overall, his demeanour seemed down and off.

“There’s only so many parties one person can take.” Ben joked, leaning against the balcony rail beside him.

It had been quite the few months of celebrating the success of Bohemian Rhapsody, all of them were exhausted.

Joe chuckled, swirling his alcohol.

“You are in your thirties after all.” Ben smiled into his bottle as Joe’s mouth formed an ‘Oh, you didn’t just say that’ shape.

“Take that back Hardy, two more years and you’ll be in bed before 9 every night too.”

Ben giggled as Joe gently fist-bumped his bicep. He glanced at his friend, seeing the adorable creases that formed at the outer corner of his eyes every time he laughed.

Ben turned around and leaned his weight back on the balcony rail.

“How many more whiskeys do you think Al needs before he’s singing in Irish for the rest of the night?” He asked, hearing their Irish friend’s loud laugh.

Joe smiled, sipping his strong whiskey, “Maybe half a glass.” His heart fluttered when Ben’s deep laugh filled his ears again.

They both stood in silence, sipping their drinks until Ben stepped a little closer to Joe, his right arm now touching Joe’s left arm.

Both of their heart rates started to pick up, their throats becoming dry with nerves.

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat that was forming, “Joe...” He began but couldn’t continue. He had no idea how he was going to express everything he was feeling. It felt impossible. He was in a whirlwind of his own emotions.

Joe turned slightly, watching Ben nervously lick his plump pink lips and scratch his lower chin.

His knees almost caved in when Ben ran his hand through his curly blonde fringe and left out a tired sounding sigh.

Suddenly, Ben turned his face to Joe and both men froze when their eyes met. They had so many emotions running through them that neither could tell what the other was thinking or feeling.

Then Ben slowly raised his hand to Joe’s right cheek and lightly ran his warm thumb under Joe’s outer eye, just over where those small wrinkles always formed.

 Joe could feel the glass slip from his fingers as his breath caught in his throat, so he placed it down on the table next to him without moving the rest of his body.

Was this happening to him?

Ben’s thumb stroke turned into the back of his hand now caressing Joe’s cold, rosy cheek.

None of them had the strength to speak or breathe properly for that matter.

Joe leaned into his touch, shifting closer to the blonde lad. It just felt so right.

Ben’s hand didn’t move from Joe’s face and now his fingers trailed down Joe’s jawline and chin. His skin was so smooth. Someone clearly had a good skincare routine.

Ben slowly moved his right foot in between Joe’s feet and slide in front him, his hand cupping Joe’s cheek as their faces were now inches apart.

Joe’s lips parted to say something, but no words came out.

Ben’s left hand found Joe’s right hand and covered the cold, smaller hand, slowly lacing their fingers.

An audible gasp left Joe’s lips when he felt younger lad’s hot skin on his.

“I just don’t know what to say...” Ben’s voice was almost a whisper. He swallowed as he stroked Joe’s cheek with his thumb again.

“This just feels right...doesn’t it?”

Joe nodded, squeezing Ben’s hand tightly to show his agreement.

“Are you scared?”

Joe’s voice was low; he was slowly being able to read Ben’s thoughts. Ben chewed his lower lip hard, glancing over Joe’s shoulder, breaking their eye contact.

“Terrified.”

Joe swore something in him broke when he heard Ben’s high-pitched response. He turned his head towards Ben’s palm and pressed a light kiss to the center of it, making Ben look back at him.

“It’s okay to be scared…It’s totally normal. I promise.”

Ben’s heart rate began to drop when Joe’s soothing accent hit his ears. He nodded, gnawing his lower lip again.

Joe brought his free hand to Ben’s face, slowly removing his bottom lip from his teeth and ran his thumb over the redden skin.

“We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready...just talk to me, please.”

Joe whispered, moving a stray strand of blonde hair from his forehead.

“I-I just want to do this.” Ben whispered, before leaning in and pressing his pink lips against Joe’s.

Joe sighed contently, pressing his lips back against Ben’s plump ones.

They pulled back after a second, their breathing becoming shallower.

Ben looked at Joe, giving him a look to ask if that was okay and Joe couldn’t help but smile and nod because it was perfect. Everything he dreamt of and more.

He reached for Ben’s neck and pulled him for another kiss, their noses squished against one another’s as they kissed harder.

Joe felt Ben become more confident; his mouth and lips moving more against Joe’s, catching him off guard which gave him the perfect opportunity to swipe his tongue along his bottom lip and into his mouth.

Their clasped hands suddenly broke and Joe was gripping Ben’s waist as Ben held Joe’s cheeks. He pulled Ben a little closer when he heard and felt him moan into his mouth.

 Joe’s thoughts were answered. Ben was certainly an excellent kisser.

He pulled back, his lungs craving fresh air. Ben licked his wet his lips before giving Joe no time to catch his breath and pulled him back in for another kiss; nipping and kissing his bottom lip, making Joe’s moans more frequent.

“Well what’s happening?” Rami asked behind Gwilym who was standing by the balcony door, trying his best to look out without getting noticed.

Once he did, he quickly turned back to Rami, clearing his throat.

“Well, all I can say they aren’t doing much talking right now.” Rami grinned when Gwilym’s face scrunched up.

“Excellent.” he grinned, handing his tall friend a beer. “Let’s celebrate, cupid!”

It was Ben who pulled back this time, his breathe hot and quick against Joe’s now sensitive severely kissed lips.

Joe’s eyes were dilated as he tried to regain his normal breath. He smiled softly as Ben pressed his forehead against his.

“You’re so beautiful, Joe.” He whispered, making Joe’s stomach flip.

“Says you.” He whispered back, making Ben smile.

“Fancy getting an early night?” Ben nodded, knowing Joe didn’t mean what that question usually meant.

“It is past your bedtime.” Ben giggled as Joe poked his side when he looked at his watch with a cheeky grin.

“Shut up.” Joe whispered before pressing his lips back against Ben’s, their smiles and giggles breaking the kiss again. 

Now, they had another reason to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading! x


End file.
